The Ravenclaw's Heir
by JuliaLestrange
Summary: To protect the intire world, Rowena Ravenclaw had to give up of the most important thing she loved: Her daughter, who was still growing inside her womb. Sending her to a new era with a muggle name, she knew that her daughter would become the key to save the magical world from a Dark Lord. HG/HP, Time travel with a twist, Pure Blood Hermione, EWE. M for sexual events and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hey! I have been writing a lot of fics in another fanfiction website, however, I never wrote a English fic. I am Brazilian! I am reallt sorry for any error you might find! I am actually looking for a beta!**

 **Oh, I don't know with who Hermione is getting with, I have some ideas, but I don't know! I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a dark night for those who stood in the vast hills of Scotland. Standing, watching the sky become darker, there was a beautiful woman with a long curly and blond hair and a nose that had little freckles wich was already becoming a little red because of the cold around her. Her eyes, slightly swollen by the drop tears, were normally amber, however anyone who looked ate her could see that she was sad and melancholic

She did not know what to do. He was leaving.

He was leaving and worse, she was pregnant of him and he had to leave. Both their lives were in danger. Marvolo, her uncle was power-hungry and seeing that Salazar was one of the most powerful men of that time, his uncle gushed lies to everyone saying that he was the villain and now everyone was behind him, and worse, no one believed anything she said.

They said that she was wrong, she was being ignorant. But who were they to call her ignorant when she was the smartest witch has been viewed?

The life of her preciousness, her daughter, who was still growing in her womb was being threatened. Her monstrous uncle had discovered who were the father of her daughter and because Cassandra, her ex-friend who was also a seer, he found that her little girl was the key to his supreme reign and now that he knew about it he intended to kidnap her as soon as she was born, and make her his new daughter, the heiress of his reign. According to Cassandra, Marvolo and all those who wanted to rid the world of those who were considered unclean would only be glorious with her daughter at their side. But she would not let that happen.

Tears felt from her eyes when she felt a tightness in her stomach. Her daughter knew what her mother felt. She knew that her father would be leaving for their safety. She knew that the whole magical world was being duped by her uncle who thought he was perfect and that self-elected minister of magic and declared to all that her daddy, her mother's soul mate, the man of her life was dangerous and he was killing Muggles and Muggle-borns because he thought they did not deserve to be in their world. But that was a lie! It was his uncle who committed the atrocities and no one wanted to believe her! Her daughter, also knew the fate that awaited them.

Only two people believed in her. Helga and Godric. Their best friends. Four of them were best friends since forever and they always would support each other no matter what. If more people believe in it, they could fight Marvolo, but as the whole wizarding world was against Salazar, it was impossible to defeat her uncle. They were already losing hope. There was no way change the course of events. Not now.

There, in the hill of Scotland she awaited his two companions and her lover so she could put her plan into action. It hurt deep in his heart what they would do, but she had seen the future if they do not do what they had to do.

She heard footsteps behind her and soon as she knew they were arrived, she felt being embraced by two strong, large and affection arms. She did not need to turn to know that there was a beautiful man with a firm chin, two dimples on both cheeks, brown hair, green eyes, tall and tanned holding her. She did not need to turn to know that the love of her life was here. She only knew. Still stuck in his embrace, she felt him rest his chin against his shoulder, and with a warm voice that brought chills to her spine, he whispered:

\- It'll be all right my princess, you'll see. - That only made the tears fall from her eyes faster than before. With a sigh she turned and met the eyes of her beloved and after a chaste kiss on her lips she turned to her two other best friends, that were quietly waitin the exchange between them.

\- Let's start then. - She wanted to get this done. The pain of doing what they would do again filled her chest, but she could not give up. No, she could not. The future of all people around the world depended on them and the ritual that they were starting to do.

The world would end with the reign of Marvolo. After he could no longer mask their true identity, it would be all too late for the world, both muggle and wizard's worlds. But there was a catch. If they do a certain ritual involving what normal people considered black magic and managed to convince the great gods of magic that what they wanted with that ritual was anything but selfish, they could save the wizard world.

But for that she would have to get rid of your most valuable asset. Her daughter.

Helga, his beloved, sweet and generous friend made a big enough salt circle so they could sit around. The four at the same time began to whisper in Latin an old witch song, asking for the grweat Gods. And at that moment, on that hill, under that full moon on that Halloween night, the results would be very interesting.

They saw the leaves get up from the floor around them and her ears were filled with cries of dead witches whom died at that same day, under that same moon. The terrifying screams did not make them give up what they wanted to do, actually made them try harder ritual.

A pool of blood gushed out of nowhere in the middle of the circle and from there, a picture of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed blind and wearing a long white robe, emerged. The woman looked to all the circle members, studying them until their creepy blue eyes stopped on her, asking her if she was strong and determined enough to do what they had to do. She stared back with determination, she could not show it, but she was too scared and half-dead woman who was watching almost arrogantly knew it too.

The woman in white robe looked at her for a few moments until suddenly she raised her pale right hand, inviting her to take her and Rowena, with a last look towards her friends and her lover, she reached out to the woman and when another strangled cry of dead witches who died violently on the spot was heard, the two disappeared swallowed by a brilliant ball that appeared.

With a thud, her and the dead woman appeared in a sark street. The woman looked at her with a dead look and with a strangled voice she said:

"Fifteen minutes"

She had fifteen minutes to complete her mission. With a wand gesture she has become invisible and then left the dead woman.

That the world had changed a lot, she was sure, but she had no time to admire all those lights and the life styles of those who lived there. Her eyes stopped in a house. It was the most quiet home on that noisy place. Walking silently to the house, she came through the open window and ran into a young couple sleeping on a couch.

Suddenly a small clock sounded in her head, showing her that her time was running out and she had to complete her mission as quickly as possible. With a sighed of sadness and with one last look at her belly, she did the spell.

She felt like something was being ripped from her, but actually, it was. Her daughter who was apparently asleep appeared in front of a wrapped yellow light. She wanted to be looking for her forever but she knew she could not, she had no time.

The yellow light was moving away and taking with it, her daughter. When the baby arrived a few centimeters from the woman, the wrapped light got inside the woman's belly an then, the baby was gone, but this time she was safe inside that sleeping woman. Rowena gave a strangled gasp when she felt that her daughter would never see her real mother. She would never see her grow up.

The clock rang in her head again showing that their time was over, it was time to go back to her time. Before she could disappear, hereyes lit burning, and then she looked at the couple.

"I know you're sleeping Dan and Emma Granger, but I also know you can hear me in your sleep. Take good care of her"; and then with a loud _crack_ , Rowena Ravenclaw disappeared causing the couple wake up

\- What? - Asked both frightened by the crack made by their side. "Oh, it was nothing dear, probably the neighbor is throwing a party" Dan whispered. "Come Emma, let's go to bed". And taking her in his arms, he took her to bed so they could sleep.

Eight months later, on September 19 of 1979 Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Dan and Emma Granger, was born.

week had passed since she had gone to the future and given her daughter to the Grangers, and now Godric, Helga, Salazar and she were in her personal room at Hogwarts enjoying each other's company, as this would be the last time they would see each other. Rowena would go away with Salazar

"What will happen now, dear friend?" Questioned Helga breaking the silence that was spreading across the room. Rowena sighed.

"I do not know Helga. Marvolo died, but the world still blame Salazar for the murders of all the Muggles".

"And they still thinks that me and Godric ...".

"Godric and I, Salazar". Corrected Rowena. Salazar smiled fondly at his mistress.

" Yes, the world still thinks that Godric and I are estranged and will remain so, because if they find out the truth, they will hunt Godric as they still hunting me". Rowena snorted, then sighed sadly and laid her head on his shoulder Salazar also looked rather sad.

" She'll be fine Rown, Sallie". Godric said. Helga agreed. Salazar snorted for child nickname that his mother called him.

"I know! I see the future, I know what will happen to her, but until everything gets resolve, so much will happen! "Exploded Rowena" But it's just that I feel like I had trade my daughter like I chance clothes! I love her!

"I also have love her, we all love" Godric and Helga agreed " And when she finds out the truth, she'll know it. Everything will be alright " Salazar finished pulling the euphoric woman to his chest and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

" We will miss you guys so much!" Rowena turned to Godric and Helga.

"We both will miss you too, Rown. You also Sallie". Godric said, smiling at the face that his friend made when he heard his nickname. –"But you need to go away. Get marry. Love each other, have more children! And when you least expect we will be seeing each other again in heaven"

" Do not be stupid Godric, the heaven does not exist"

" Yes there is"

"No, it does not exist"

"Yes there is"

-"No, it does not exist…"

"Merlim!" laughed Rowena " I'll miss the childishness of you too " The four smiled simultaneously this time.

Rowena and Salazar left the wizarding world that day, and were living as Muggles, where they changed their name to Granger. They had another daughter, Helena that was taught all about magic at home, since she obviously was not going to attend Hogwarts. They adopted a Muggle boy when Helena was fifteen, as Rowena could not have more childrens.

After years of marriage living at the muggle world, Salazar somehow got of Dragon Pox, where after three months of illness, died.

Klaus, the adopted son of Salazar and Rowena, being a truly muggle remained in the muggle world, differently of his mother and sister, that decided to return to the wizarding world. Later he married Eliza Davis, and after a year of marriage, they had a son, James Granger, continuing the Granger line.

A few years before died, Salazar had bought a beautiful diadem to Rowena, that since his death used it every day. Several people asked the reason for the continued use of the object, not wanting to give the relationship between her and her dead husband, Rowena lied, saying that the diadem influenced her mind, making it more intelligent.

His daughter Helena jealous of her mother, and trying to overcome her intelligence, stole her diadem, and fled to a forest in Albania, where time later after the death of her mother, was murdered by Baron, the man who loved her lifetime.

Filled with guilt and contempt of herself, Helena could not move on to the afterlife, and then she became a ghost who later became known among all the students and professors at Hogwarts as the gray woman, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower.

When she was a sweet and delicate child, she heard her parents talking about certain newborn child they had opened the hand of having, loving and caring, her sister, Hermione, in order to somehow improve the wizarding world . She never knew for sure what happened to her older sister, but she knew her mother kept a sadness in the depths of her heart that would never be filled. Not when no one would ever know she existed.

When she died, and finally turned into a ghost, she felt she had a debt with her mother and then screaming with all her might, she announced to anyone who would listen that her mother - she failed to mention her father in this part, as her mother had said that no one could find out about herfather, otherwise she, who was now dead, and her brother who was still alive and living in the Muggle world could somehow be harmed - was another descendant, her sister, Hermione .

Gossip is something that runs fast that spreads like fire, so afer telling the true, the whole world was looking for the house of Ravenclaw heir.

But the search was in vain.

Many looked for her, every single men looking for a wife, Auror, journalists, women, children ... But nobody found her. Wherever Rowena Ravenclaw had hidden her oldest daughter, she had hidden very well because no one could find her. It was as like if the girl had simply gone and gone nowhere.

Durantes years, many said Helena bitterness of his death, had lied about his sister. But others said the girl was there, but did not want to be found. Some said she had died, but for most of them, it was all just a simple rumor.

 **So, what did you thought about that? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, let me know! Next chapter will be post next week. Maybe Saturday? Oh, I promise it will be bigger, it was just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N / A: Hey guys, thank you very much to everyone's Favorite and followed my fic!** **As promised, today I am posting another chapter.** **Espero que vocês gostem.** **Hope you like it.**

 **I would like to recall that this fic is labeled M, so if someone feels offended with sex, violence and bad language, please do not read this fic or skip the parts that do not like you.**

 **I am Brazilian, so any occasional error, it is because of that.** **Desculpe.** **Excuse me.** **I can not say who will be the pair of Hermione, but I think you'll like it.**

 **Anyway, the second chapter:**

Umbridge was unbearable. The woman was driving her crazy. Every time Harry was returning from a detention her desire to kill her became bigger. Já And if it wasn't enouth, she was not teaching them still had to torture her best friend with a pen of blood! Merlin, she did not know how much more she could take.

The Dumbledore Armys had come like a good idea. Of course, at first she had proposed the group because all her classmates would do their OWLs. However, every new encounter she perceived as Dumbledore's Army was important. They had to protect themselves against Voldemort.

Dark times were coming. After the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry was back of the maze bringing the news that Voldemort had returned, she could see that soon, the world would no longer be the same. The prophet, though masked way, announced almost every week disappearances. She could not understand how some people still did not believe Harry. Many of his companions in DA did not believe. But she believed.

Being a Muggle-born and best friend of the Boy Who Lived, Hermione knew she would be in danger. More than she already was next to Harry and Ron to other years ... However, she would not leave him. Harry was her best friend and she would be there for him until the end. Even if it culminated her own death.

Glancing at the clock on the desk of his teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione sighed. Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para o término da aula. There were still thirty minutes to the end of the class. Looking at her book, she snorted.

 ** _Pathetic._**

She had many adjectives to describe the book, but looking at its cover, a wizard moving happily his wand, she could not help but think about how pathetic the book was. Umbridge thought they were children. _No._ In fact, she knew very well that they were not children, and because of that, she was making they "learning" from this stupid book. The ministry did not want them to know how to fight. Why in merlin's pants they would want to take over the ministry? The idea was as funny as stupid.

Looking to her other two best friends, she snorted again. Honesty, she thought Harry would not want to annoy the woman further, but no! There was he and Ron, asleep, drooling on his books. Clearing her throat down, she woke them.

"What?" Questioned Ron, sleepy with a dry drop of drool glistening on his chin. Harry looked at her asking the same question.

"You two could at least pretend that you are paying attention" He whispered, looking over Parvati's head to see if Umbridge was watching them. "We can't go to you know what" she raised her eyebrow. "If you two are in detention."

"This class sucks" stated Ron angrily, turning his false attention to the book.

"Umbridge sucks" said Harry, also returning to his book.

The rest of the class went incredibly slowly for Hermione. She had read that book so many times that if someone asked to her to tell the subject of the book cover to cover, she was sure she could do it.

After Dumbledore's Army was started, she had started studying more defense. That had always been Harry's best subject in Hogwarts. She was good at spells, runes and Arithmancy, but defense has never been her best she was eleven years old and had received her letter, first she thought it was some kind of joke. Children are by nature mean with each other. She had never been the popular girl. Intelligent yes, but not popular. She was not that kind of kid who asked for anniversary a Barbie doll. No, she always asked for books. If she could not be the prettiest girl in school, it would be the when she got her Hogwarts letter, at first she thought it was just another trick of the children at her school who always liked to associate her to something weird. When McGonagall knocked on her door and shown her that she was wrong, she felt very glad to be wrong.

Reaching Hogwarts she wanted to show everyone that even if she had grown up in a world of Muggles, she would be as capable as those who had grown up in a wizarding world. Because of that, she had acquired the nickname know-it-all by her classmates. She did not feel sorry, though. She was also called the smartest witch of her age by the even so, she was not as good in knew the theory, of course, but lacked at the practice. Although she was always beside Harry as he, Ron and she faced a problem, it was always he who defended them, not her. Because of this, on a night lying in her bed, she had decided that from that day, she would defend all her friends.

For this reason she was in the library. She needed to study all the theoretical part before going to practice. In three hours she would have a meeting in DA, however, before she was going for it, she would put the little bit of theory that she learned into practice.

Every day now, she was going to a nearby abandoned room the charms room. Every day, after an hour of extensive reading in the library, she practiced. Although she was still not as good as Harry, she was improving. The spells came out more easily from her wand now.

In the meetings of Dumbledore's Army, Harry was teaching everyone how to launch a patron. She could not launch it first, however, after some lonely training sessions, she was able to finally launch it. It was an otter. Smiling, Hermione released her patron. A silver otter came out of her wand and ran through the empty library lightly. Though her patron was a body patron, it had not reached its full potential. She was not a happy memory enough.

Not that she was not happy. She never had a sad childhood equal to Harry, or past difficulties as Ron. However, even after arriving at Hogwarts and make friends with Harry and Ron, she had no memory that she could look deep in it and think "Now yes, today is the happiest day of my life." But she knew this day would come.

Getting up from her usual seat in the library, Hermione left the place toward the abandoned room for your training. Once there she sat up a chair and pulled out his pen, putting it on the table in front of herTaking a deep breath, she put her wand aside and concentrated on the pen. Raising her right hand, she thought to herself:

" _Wingardium leviosa"_

Nothing.

She knew wandless magic would be difficult, but she had not thought it would be _so much._ She had read in "growing a magic core: no _wand."_ By Bill Nigelius that in order to make its core worked at best the person should practice wandless magic. Of course, wasnt every one who could no that. In fact, there were few that could make any kind of wandless magic, but she believed that she was able o do that.

Sighing, she relaxed against the chair, wondering why she could not at least make your pen move. She was trying for weeks! Merlin, she enable to do that? What was she doing wrong?

 _The movement!_

Of course! For weeks she had just reached out and thought of the spell, but it was clear that she should make the wand movement in her hand! Blushing and looking around the room to make sure no one was watching - she had really made a stupid mistake, for the love of Merlin - she reached out and this time made the move to think of the spell.

 _"Wingardium leviosa"_

Smiling, she watched in triumph as his pen went up to the room ceiling. She felt so stupid! How didnt she think that before?

Suddenly she felt a fatigue. Decentralizing the penalty, she took a deep breath as the penalty fell under his desk. Wandless magic, even if a first year of magic, had left her exhausted, even more than she had done it nonverbally. She was not proficient at it yet. Looking for an old clock that rested above the table, she saw that he still had an hour and a half until the time of DA of the meeting. Resting her head on her arms under the table, Hermione decided to take a nap. After all, she couldn't event get up even if she tried. The fatigue was so great ...

 _Her family did not understand._ _She hated having to behave like the perfect daughter thoroughbred great Abhazar Ravenclaw._ _Her daily life was filled with the doings thing that she though were completely useless, such as playing harp and learn domestic spells, but to her family, it was exactly what she, a lady of society, should be doing._ _She was being training to be a housewife, like her mother._

 _They could do all that they wanted._ _Eles eram homens afinal._ _They were men after all._ _While she was locked in her room being a virgin girl that she should be, her brothers were out there, venturing into the unknown._

 _As a child she had promised herself that once she completed seventeen years she would leave her family and find a place where she truly belong._ _But there was she, already eighteen and being promised a lord wich lives in front of her family's house._

 _Of course eighteen years was a very old age for a young lady as she was still single._ _However, she managed to scare away all other suitors that her parents had arranged._ _However, Lord Spellius Malfoy had not given up on her._ _This had not impressed_ _._ _She did not want to be a wife Malfoy._

 _And she would not._

 _They were successed._ _With just twenty-one years old, her three friends and she managed to open Hogwarts._ _She was so elated!_ _At first, everyone around her said that their school would be just another wizard educational institution._ _But there was Hogwarts, imposing on the highest hills of Scotland._

 _Hogwarts was beautiful._ _As she watched the main table for their students, she smiled to see them all happy._ _They had did it!_ _Hogwarts was the safest school from all over the wizarding world and also offer the best education._

 _She no longer needed her family._ _They had dispatched her when she abandoned Spellius on the wedding. She would not live the rest of her life as a Malfoy._ _She was a free woman._ _She would draw her own destiny._

 _Sally was welcomed with open arms in his home._ _They were friends ever since she could remember._ _Not only him, but Godric and Helga too._ _And together they embarked on a new adventure: to build Hogwarts._ _And now, looking Helga laughing at a joke not so funny told by one of the teachers, and feel Salazar put his hand on her thigh under the table while talking to Godric, she realized that at that moment, she felt complete._ _P_ _For the first time in twenty-one years, Rowena Ravenclaw felt entirely happy._

With a thud, Hermione woke up from her nap. This was already becoming common. Since the beginning of this year, she was having dreams related to Rowena Ravenclaw. At first, they were only flashes of her childhood, but now they were becoming increasingly realistic. Why was I dreaming this? Does her obsession with "Hogwarts, a history" be an influence to those dreams? Confused, Hermione got up from her wallet and looked at the watch. it was five minutes before the DA starts. She had to hurry, she would think about these dreams later.

She was exhausted. The meeting had drained much of its magic. In fact it was probably just the wandless spell and nonverbal practiced by her earlier. Maybe she should take a break in the practice and let your body had fallen behind, once he would meet with Cho did not understand what he saw in her ... she mean, yes, Cho was a beautiful girl, however, she was not good enouth to Harry.

Shrugging to feel uncomfortable with the situation, Hermione looked at Ron who had slept in his books. Some things never change, she thought smiling looking at the redhead.

Saying goodbye to a sleeping Ron, Hermione followed into to her bedroom.. It had been a tiring day, he thought. Entering the bathroom of his room and removing her clothes, she stopped in front of the mirror and sighed. When compared to the rest of the female population of his age, Hermione could be considered as a boy. She did not think anyone would look any differently and that she looked like a little boy with small breasts and an ass nor attractive.

No. She could not think about that now. She had her OWLs at the end of the year, a lot of practice in defense against the dark arts, she was barely able to sleep palm the beginning of the school year due to the dreams of Rowena Ravenclaw .. she could not add a problem with self-esteem your list.

Sighing, Hermione stepped into the shower, washed and went to his bed, wondering if dreams with one of the founders of Hogwarts would fill. Só havia um jeito de descobrir. There was only one way to find out. Hermione waited until suddenly, she fell asleep.

She woke up the next day fully rested. There were months since she could remember sleeping so well. Probably the fact that she had stopped to think about the dream had caused his brain to stop processing them. Anyway, Hermione was glad. She felt as if she could do anything now that she was renewed.

After getting ready for the day, Hermione went downstairs to her bedroom only to find Harry sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

"Good morning Harry" greeted the girl.

"Hermione" He smiled as he adjusted his glasses to get up. "I was waiting for you"

"Oh, why?" She asked, walking over to be looking at him in the eye.

"I want to ask you a thing" he said awkwardly "You know I ... Well, I had never kissed another girl before Cho, right?".

"Yes ..." she said through uncertain about the nature of matter.

"Well ... It's just, ah, you know ...".

"Spit it out Harry" Buddy said laughing nervously.

"I do not know, I think Cho want something more serious, you know?" He smiled embarrassed. "And how do you come out with Krum last year and apparently went to his home on holiday ..."

"What?" She asked blushing "Viktor and I are just friends! I told you, we did not have what to talk I did not go to his house in the summer! Where did you get that ?! "questioned the girl.

"You did not? Ron said you were a couple and probably had, er, done something, you know? "

"Honestly Harry" She snorted "How many times do have I told you not to listen to Ron?" She asked exasperated. "Viktor and I have not done anything" She blushed again. "And you do not think er, is not too early for you and Cho ... consummate?"

"I do not know!" He said running his hand behind his head "I mean, have sex with her ..." She blushed looking at her best friend "I mean, Consummate would be great. Perfect actually "He said" She has such great breasts ... "He stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Hermione awkwardly" I mean, she is very beautiful "He Finished, looking at her expectantly.

"I do not know what to tell you "This conversation was bothering her. _A lot, actually."_ You are the only one who must decide. Look, I have to go, "she said headed to the door" I have some books I would like to pick up before going to breakfast. See you later " she finished reaching the door.

"Hermione, wait!" Shouted Harry. Ela parou porem sem se virar. She stopped however without turning around. "Desculpe-me conversar sobre isso com você, é que você é minha melhor amiga...". "Excuse me for talking about it with you, you're my best friend ...".

"Sem problemas Harry. "No Harry problems. É para isso que servem os amigos" Sorriu "Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. That's what friends are for " she smiled" But I really have to go. Depois te encontro" I see you later".

The day went smoothly. On Thursdays she had no defense class, so do not have class with Umbridge was a relief. For always being early, she hadn't any job to do, so Hermione decided to take a day off. On that day, she would not revise any theoretical defense against the dark arts, or would practice wandless and nonverbal. She would not read any book, unless it were nonfiction. She would rest.

It was a sunny day. As her classes were over early, she would have the rest of the afternoon to rest. Opting for lunch in the kitchen, she headed the way of the common room Hufflepuff until you find the familiar pear knob. Making tickle her, she entered the kitchen.

She did not like to see the house elves working in such an abusive manner. Reason that made she creates SPEW. the kitchen, she expected to be greeted by elves, after all, she only wanted the best for them, however, it seemed like they just wanted to be away from her.

"Miss Hermione!" Exclaimed a well-known elf, which was wearing different socks on each feet "Dobby is very happy to see you" He smiled with his big yellow teeth.

"Hey Dobby" she smiled "I was thinking about lunch here today."

"Dobby feels a great pleasure to be able to help the Great Harry Potter's best friend" said the little creature. ""What Dobby can bring to Miss Granger eat? O que você quiser Dobby cozinha!" Whatever you want Dobby cook!"

"I think I would want a peach tea and a treacle tart, please"Said Hemrione, giving a nice smile to the elf.

Rushing to meet it, Dobby was preparing its returning, she tasted the snack and fired the elf. She would come back later to talk to the other elves. She would like to understand better from them because they did not care to be enslaved and why they were ignoring the socks made for her.

To better enjoy the day, Hermione decided she would sit on the grass in front of the dark lake while enjoying a beautiful novel nonfiction that her mother sent of home. As she walked, she thought she could not get enough to say how Hogwarts was beautiful. Not only just for aesthetics, but Hogwarts was magnificent for its grandeur. Walking inside it made her calm. She felt safe.

Not that Hogwarts was safe these days, she thought after looking at the new rules pinned to the wall next to the main hall made by Umbridge. In fact, since she had entered the revered school of magic, she was in constant , she could not help but feel safe. Placing her right hand on the wall she felt the warm magic emanating as if it was trying to seduce her.

If she were not one hundred percent certain that Hogwarts was not a school of dark arts, she would think that the school was full of black magic because the seduction emanating from the walls when she touched them. She felt warm, as if nothing in this world could affect her.

She remembered the first time she had touched the walls. She was sad that his housemates did not socialize with her. Ela estava tão triste! She was so sad! She thought that going to Hogwarts she would finally cease to be overlooked, but that had not occurred. Equal in her backpack school, her companions exclude her.

For a moment she though to send a letter to her parents and ask them is she could go back home, but only for a moment. Just before going to send the letter, she felt the magic asking for her by the walls, and then, she touched it. She remembered feeling very calm. Suddenly nothing else mattered, she just wanted to be there, feeling the comforting magic. It was like if Hogwarts was telling her that in the end, everything would be fine.

Looking at the walls and feeling the surprisingly hot marble in her hands, she smiled.

"Strange," said a voice startling.

"Who's there?" She asked scared. She saw no one in the bright hallway and there was no secret passages there. It would be some student in another invisibility cloak?

"You can fell it, can't you?" Said the voice. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of her, staring at her with complete curiosity. "How is this possible?"

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione looking at the woman. There was something different about her.

"I am the woman that everyone knows, but never see." Said her.

"You are Helena. Helena Ravenclaw. The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower "said Hermione automatically. The woman nodded.

"And you are the girl who can feel the castle. How? "Helena asked to Hermione with her wide eyes watching her.

"Everyone can, right?" Inquired the girl, confused.

"What's your name?" He asked the ghost ignoring her previous question.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger "said in a whisper. She was feeling a little scared.

"Strange," said Helena again. ""Very strange" And then, looking again at her, she disappeared.

"Wait!" she shouted to nowhere. "What is strange? And what's wrong to feel the castle? Helena?!"

"Tsc , tsc"

 _Umbridge._ _Umbridge._

"I want to know.." she began the woman looking at her with contempt "What you, Miss Granger is shouting for no one in the middle of corridors instead being a good student and making all your homeworks? I'm sure, a girl like you that isn't a witch from a good family, has a lot to catch on" Laughed the woman "So miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Professor Umbridge" she said looking at the woman, making her best to not jump in her neck and punch the horrible woman. Merlin, how she hated her.

"Like Potter, I have the impression Miss Granger, that you're lying to me and I must say that I do not like lies" said Umbridge "Detention in my room at 19:00!" And then the woman turned and continued walking down the hall. However, she did not care to the detention at that moment.

 **So what do you think?** **Por favor, comentem... eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês!** **Please, review ... I would like to hear from you!** **Next chapter will be posted in the next Sunday. It's 3:00 AM in Brasil. I'm asleep. Hope you liked it! Please, review!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Julia.**


End file.
